


Teh Leggin Off Zedl: Bath of WURLDZ

by Highliez



Category: The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 1986)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highliez/pseuds/Highliez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai 1ts stury plz bee niec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. da stire off ur adventirr

**Author's Note:**

> Mai 1rt stury plz bee niec. Joe wuz a reglar persoon until hee went 2 the Zeldha wurld. Naow he muht defeet Satan an saev sara whoz his lawt sitter. alzo i leik zuldee y n moar stof!

chapter un: teh stirt of ur adventr!

 

i wuz in mai skool in meh meth klas win my teechar was bein meen 2 mey.

"u didn do ur homework joe he sed.he waz meyn an i dont leik he.m sinec hiz naem wuz mr. triou an tat a pore naem and may ded an mum sed pore ppl r dum. he wuz also fert. lol hes so stoopid!

"halp" i sed an ten sum1 caem thro da wall n killd heem it wuz god

"god wut r u doin her" i sed "n thx"

"well joe i saeved sara osborn be4 so naw i savd u" he sed

"god but sarah alreede saev da wurld!" i sed

"yies butt naow shez Ben capturrd bye satan" he sed "u muzt saev herr"

"kool" i sed.

"yes butt terz treble. satan twapped here in da zulda wold nut da smosh bras wurld" he sed. "so sara cant use heer god powers i gaev here sinec da onle wurk in da smish brush wurld."

"ONO!" i sed. HOW WELL HERR ESKAP"

"dats wai i ned 2 giv u god powerz butt onel 4 da zuldey word."

"tanks god"

den a portall opeend ^ n i wet en it. den i sawe i wuz in horyl kattle!


	2. Joe use gawd purews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joe getz 2 us hig ggod powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tink evary1 lurvs dis stury even do dere r naw revew cauze itz onle ben 1 munit sienc o sturrtd dis stury zoo i went ppl whp reed dthis 2 reed a lawt of eet! alzo i wan 2 finis it son.

i wuz in hiruel cattle, so ei wen two da porncays zeelday! Butt den soem evul guise cum an stooped mee.

"stoop rite dere" 1 sed.

"r u evul" i sed

"yus" he sed.

"ono! wut will u doo 2 me" i sed.

"we wull sent u 2 satan cause we now u wat 2 saev sara" teh otter sed.

"lol ur stooped" i sed. den i pulld oot a gan n shat him a jillon teimz unte he ded.

"ono!" da ottr sid. Den he ran awae.

i new he waz goin 2 summin reinforcemints. i didnt no wat 2 do so i preyid 2 god 4 halp. den i waz teleport!

i saw i wuz in Lionki's houze. i saw Luing n went 2 hem.

"ono! ur and intrud r" he sed.

"no" i sed "god sen me 2 saev sara. do u nowsara

"yea he sed, i waz wit here on herr otter adventire."

"well kow satan capturd her in dis wurld"

"ono!" he sed. "ill halp u. we shuld go 2 Zurdja!"

butt win we gawt 2 da catsle da 1 guy caem bake wit renforceint! den we fout butt Hess zawd fell!!! ONO!1!121!@1! i new onley da hero ot hiruce culd pike up da sowd so i get it

"wow joe" he sed. "how did u pice up mai swogr!

"its cause of mai gawd pewerz" i sed.

so i beet dem all n link drew bumps at dem. we fout dem 4 a lung teim n den we beet all of dem. it wuz da hardet battol ii evar fout.

so thet we gut 2 da caftle, butt i wuz 2 laet! zulde hat ben capturt!

"ONO!" liank sed. "itz mai fult."

i wunted 2 saey it wuznt butt it waz n god told me 2 nevar lieh so i sed "yea ut iz butt wee can fin.d herr."

"i guess ur rite" he sed. so den we saw fuutstepz n we fallowd dem n we fund gunindafe an matter chef! did dey steel zueday of nutt? fidn ut in da net chapper!


End file.
